


Я ничего не говорил

by abra_kadabra_ahalay_mahalay



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Episode Fix-It: s01e06 Rare Species, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Humor, Jack Harkness Flirts, M/M, Or bromance - Freeform, Pre-Slash, literally with everyone, pre-Jack Harkness/Jaskier, read as you feel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abra_kadabra_ahalay_mahalay/pseuds/abra_kadabra_ahalay_mahalay
Summary: Лютика почти прогнали, уронили с горы, пару раз обняли, объявили любовью всей жизни, бросили, потом снова обняли - и все это за одно утро.В принципе, все закончилось гораздо лучше, чем он ожидал.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jack Harkness/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 26





	Я ничего не говорил

**Author's Note:**

> Мне отчаянно не хватает кроссоверов, так что: та-дам!  
> Собственно, фик слишком мал, чтобы расписывать к нему заметки, поэтому приятного прочтения! (я надеюсь)

Лютик чувствовал себя крайне неловко и неуютно.

Одно дело – видеть, как его дорогой лучший друг ни с того ни с сего трахает сумасшедшую ведьму, а совсем другое – как эта сумасшедшая ведьма его бросает. Не то чтобы впервые, их отношения взрывные, - о, рифма! – но обычно Йеннифэр никогда не плакала. По крайней мере, точно не там, где Лютик мог это увидеть.

Борх продолжал накручивать Геральта, и Лютик, ощутив, как в нем начало разгораться горькое ожидание взрыва, едва ли мог найти в себе желание чего-то кроме того, чтобы Борх был человеком и при падении с горы все-таки разбился насмерть. Все же было так хорошо! Что ж, может быть и не хорошо, но вполне неплохо. Хотел Геральт ручную ведьму, ну и пускай себе. Не то чтобы они с ней не были квиты по части принятия решений друг за друга. Геральт был тот еще мудак, разумеется, но мудак добрый и все свое мудачество обычно применял в благородных и при этом – буквально – саморазрушительных порывах. 

Лютик попытался подойти ближе. Лучше всего было бы надавить на рану и позволить гною выйти вместе с кровью, чем перевязать и позволить ей рано или поздно превратиться в гангрену. Что он мог сказать, чтобы вызвать взрыв, но такой, что не сжег бы его самого? Он не был всемогущей чародейкой и мыслей читать не умел, он был обычным, очень скромным бардом – весьма талантливым, конечно, – но тучи разводить руками он точно не умел. А тучи на лице Геральта были знатные.

Борх ушел. Геральт отвернулся и подошел ближе к обрыву – или дальше от Лютика? Стоять молча было неловко, а подойти и обнять казалось настолько глупой идеей, что ее стоило бы выскоблить из мозга ржавой кочергой.

\- Уф, ну и денек, - вырвалось само по себе. И раз уж вырвалось, стоило продолжать, говорить о любой мелочи приходящей в голову (отличная идея, да поможет ему Мелителе). – Ты, наверное, хочешь спросить, - он не успел договорить предложение и до середины, как Геральт обернулся и, словно пресловутый дракон, выдохнул ему в лицо свое недовольство.

\- Черт тебя дери, Лютик! – а, в принципе, наверное, даже и не нужно было дразнить дракона, он уже был вполне себе раздраконен. Геральт развернулся полностью и, подходя широкими тяжелыми шагами, практически с ненавистью выплюнул, – почему всякий раз, когда я окажусь по уши в дерьме, ты накидываешь сверху?!

Лютик ожидал, что будет больно, он практически осознанно вызвал этот ураган, и хотел дать другу выговориться, но не смог хотя бы немного не защититься.

\- Ты сейчас не прав, - постарался он сказать спокойно и без вызова, но Геральту действительно уже не нужен был запал.

\- Ребенок-неожиданность, джинн, все вот это! – В таких знакомых глазах ведьмака не было золота, там горела самая честная, самая чистая ярость, которую Лютик только видел за все годы знакомства с Геральтом. Барду подумалось, что, может быть, ему в этот отвратительный день вообще не стоило вставать. Или в этом году. Или может быть даже в тот день в Посаде. Он не чувствовал от мужчины напротив угрозы, в том плане, что Геральт ни за что не проткнул бы его своим мечом и не скинул бы его с горы, но двадцать лет знакомства давали самые острые ножи, подходящие даже для самых бронированных спин. И чем еще сражаться с бардом, если не словами? Лютик почувствовал слова Геральта еще до того, как они были сказаны. Сначала за грудиной расцвел ледяной цветок, а потом растекся по его жилам морозным ядом. – Теперь я лишь одного прошу от жизни, - прошипел Геральт, - чтобы она…

Дальнейшие его слова перекрыл крик откуда-то сверху:

\- Береги голову!

Лютик успел заметить, как Геральт рефлекторно пригнулся, но в следующий же миг в него самого кто-то влетел. Сила удара была такова, что их обоих, сплетенных первоначальным прикосновением, потащило кувырками с горы. К счастью, они катились не в сторону обрыва, но даже по пологому склону они тормозили, казалось, целую вечность. Лютик не сразу понял, что налетевший обернулся вокруг его нежного, поэтически сложенного тела и обхватил, защищая, его голову и шею рукой, и что удары по большей части достались напавшему.

Они остановились.

Где-то неподалеку кричал Геральт.

Пару секунд Лютик ничего не соображал и мог только дышать, пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце. В какой-то момент сознание вернулось к нему в полную силу, и он понял, что лежит на налетевшем на него человеке, и что этот самый человек достаточно жив, чтобы проводить руками – видимо, чудом уцелевшими – по лютиковой спине.

\- Привет, красивый, - сказал шелковым голосом мужчина.

Лютик поднял голову и посмотрел на него. На лице человека были ушибы и ссадины одна другой серьезнее, но они затягивались и исцелялись едва ли не быстрее, чем исцелялись бы на ведьмаке. Стало быть, не человек. 

\- Я прошу прощения за такое приземление, мой прекрасный спаситель, - продолжил говорить незнакомец. – Обычно я гораздо более меток, это была полнейшая неожиданность и для меня тоже. С другой стороны, - его улыбка росла с каждым словом, пока все его лицо не охватила яркая радость, такая, что Лютик не мог не улыбнуться в ответ, - должно быть к тебе меня привела сама судьба. О, какие у тебя голубые глаза! – Лютик рассмеялся, почувствовав в незнакомце родственную душу. – Я капитан Джек Харкнесс, к твоим услугам, великолепный.

\- Лютик. То есть, я Лютик, - ответил бард, немного смущенный позой, в которой они продолжали лежать. – И, клянусь, ваша улыбка может затмить звезды, - честно добавил он.

Капитан Джек Харкнесс улыбнулся еще шире и подмигнул ему, а потом помог сесть и проверить, целы ли его конечности. Свои он, что примечательно, не проверял.

К счастью, с Лютиком все было в полном порядке, да и с вершины к ним спешил ведьмак, поэтому он счел возможным встать и опереться на нового знакомого.

\- Вас, дорогой капитан, должно быть сбросил дикий орёл, когда пытался унести к себе в гнездо свою восхитительную добычу и не рассчитал сил? – попытался узнать причину неожиданного полета бард.

\- Можно и так сказать, - ухмыльнулся Джек. – Мы с моим другом немного… повздорили. Я пытался от него сбежать и не успел правильно рассчитать координаты для приземления, и, думаю, меня схватила его дорогая ТАРДИС и слегка протащила через время и пространство. И бросила в тебя.

Лютик слышал, как уже почти совсем рядом Геральт кричит что-то вроде «эй, ты», но, право слово, кому интересны ведьмаки, которые едва ли пять минут назад пытались послать своего барда к черту на рога. Джек нежно обнял совсем-не-ведьмачьего-барда за талию, и его пальто, - незнакомого кроя, но очень хорошо сидящее, - прикрыло их обоих от горного ветра.

\- Лютик. Простой, но такой красивый цветок, - капитан нежно смахнул рукой запутавшиеся в лютиковых волосах травинки и, смотря даже не в глаза, а в самую душу, продолжил, - пойдем со мной, Лютик. Я покажу тебе звезды. Я покажу тебе все время и пространство, и еще немного до, и еще немного после. Я покажу тебе последний вздох Солнца, и первый крик зарождающейся цивилизации. Весь космос будет для нас открыт, каждая планета и каждая система, каждый момент существования, - Лютик почувствовал, как Джек ласково провел большим пальцем по его подбородку, и ему захотелось согласиться. Он не совсем понимал, что именно ему предлагают, но казалось, это должно было быть очень захватывающим приключением. Особенно, учитывая, что один неназываемый ведьмак его уже практически прогнал.

Указанный ведьмак, к сожалению, успел ответить первым. Он схватил капитана Джека Харкнесса за плечо, оторвал его от Лютика и отбросил на несколько шагов, а потом сказал, становясь перед бардом и как будто бы даже защищая:

\- Он никуда не пойдет, - как гвоздь заколотил.

\- Но, Геральт, - хотел было возразить Лютик, и был снова прерван ведьмаком на середине фразы.

\- Ты никуда не пойдешь.

Седые волосы выбились из хвоста и крутились в бешенном танце, едва поспевая за ветром, меч в умелой и привычной к нему руке сиял, словно зачарованный. Капитан медленно поднял руки, показывая, что он безоружен, оглядел всего Геральта с ног до головы и поднял бровь.

\- Седой, хмурые брови, общая угрюмость, яростная защита, - перечислил он и, уже обращаясь к Лютику, добавил. – Мне это знакомо. Наверняка еще и не выглядит на свой настоящий возраст, находится в вечном путешествии от одного места к следующему, в каждом из которых спасает невинных и иногда виновных, имеет трагическую историю любви, и скорее даже несколько, иногда путешествует с компаньонами, но отчаянно пытается избежать их привязанности.

\- Удивительно точное описание, - сказал Лютик и схватил Геральта за плечо, когда ему показалось, что ведьмак собирается кинуться на их нового знакомого. – Вы знаете друг друга?

\- Я знаю не совсем его, но кого-то очень похожего, - Джек улыбнулся, глядя в глаза мужчине, застывшему с мечом наизготовку, - ты тоже мой тип. Хочешь увидеть звезды?

И, как это продолжалось весь этот дурацкий день, их снова прервали: раздался жуткий скрип или хрип, и рядом, на секунду ослепив их огнями, появился синий шкаф, будто бы всегда там был.

\- Ах, похоже, это за мной, - пробормотал капитан.

Секундой спустя дверца шкафа открылась и оттуда высунулся седой мужчина с угрожающе сдвинутыми бровями. Он окинул взглядом открывшуюся ему сцену, закатил глаза и сказал Джеку:

\- Я согласен впустить тебя обратно на борт, если ты пообещаешь больше не приставать к Кларе.

\- Дружище, ты задаешь мне нерешаемую задачу! – воскликнул Джек. – Впрочем, я нашел любовь всей моей жизни, Доктор, это Лютик!

\- Не знал, что цветы тоже входят в твои предпочтения, - удивленно задрал брови сердитый мужчина, все еще не выходя из шкафа полностью. Лютик чувствовал себя участником очень, очень странного сна. Геральту, судя по его окаменелой позе, было не лучше. – Ну, в общем, можешь оставаться со своей любовью, мы отправляемся.

Мужчина, Доктор, снова скрылся в шкафу, но оставил дверцу открытой.

Капитан пару секунд растерянно переводил взгляд с приглашающе открытой дверцы на Лютика, потом на Геральта, потом снова на дверцу, затем скорбно собрал брови к переносице, и Лютик понял, что его новоявленный кавалер оставляет его.

\- Мой дорогой, прекрасный спаситель! Я вынужден тебя покинуть в надежных руках твоего красивого защитника, увы, - Джек бодро пробежался к шкафу и в последнюю секунду перед прыжком внутрь как бы вспомнил и добавил, - если захочешь меня увидеть, напиши картину обо мне, или книгу, или песню. Ну, в общем, что-нибудь такое, что сохранится в истории, а я тебя найду. Прощай, любовь моя! – он отправил воздушный поцелуй куда-то в сторону то ли Лютика, то ли Геральта, вошел в шкаф и закрыл дверь, но вдруг снова открыл. – И ты, интересный незнакомец с мечом, тоже бывай!

Дверца захлопнулась. Раздался уже знакомый шум, и в магическом свете синий шкаф исчез.

Гора была тиха. Дул ветер. Из-за облаков проглянуло ясное солнце, и мир вернул свои яркие краски, украденные утренней непогодой.

Геральт расслабился, убрал меч в ножны, повернулся к Лютику. Его выражение лица было самым обычным. Может быть немного более обеспокоенным и чуточку более печальным, но в нем не было и следа былой ярости. Бард не решался делать предположения, что это могло бы значить, поэтому молчал и, не двигаясь, наблюдал, как к нему подошел его друг, взял его за руки и внимательно их осмотрел, потом такому же тщательному осмотру была подвергнута голова Лютика. А потом ведьмак его крепко-накрепко обнял.

\- Так, гм… - не выдержал молчания Лютик, и запинаясь, неуверенно продолжил. – Мы, эм… мы о чем-то говорили, гм… пока нас не прервали.

\- Ни о чем. Я ничего не говорил, - быстро сказал Геральт, все еще не отпуская его из своих рук. – Вообще ничего. Совершенно.

Лютик обнял своего ведьмака в ответ.

Он чувствовал, как ведьмак принюхивается к его волосам, как ведьмачьи пальцы намертво сжимают его дублет на спине.

Он чувствовал, как его отпускает нервное напряжение, и как он расслабляется в знакомых руках.

\- Ладно, - ответил он тихо. – Значит, ничего.

Он уткнулся носом в геральтову шею и улыбнулся. Ничего так ничего.


End file.
